Night 332
The Greatest King Vessel (誰よりも大きな『王の器』 Dare yori mo Ōkina "Ō no Utsuwa") is Night 332 of the Magi manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Grabbing Morgiana by her wrist, Alibaba yells that he is going to fight Sinbad. Abashed, she reminds him that everyone else wants to return to the Rukh, but Alibaba tells her to shut up, saying that the Morgiana he likes would never say she wanted to do that, if it meant dying. Holding her, he yells that he will never forgive Sinbad for making her say such a thing. He says that, if his dream for the world is to be happy for the distant future, then his dream is to live happily with her in the present, asking her if she has any objections to that. Shocked, Morgiana watches him in silence. Alibaba tells her to just cook a meal for him and wait for him to come home. She slams the ground, saying that she doesn't want to; and that if he's going to fight, then she will fight by his side. Then, a moment later, she grits her teeth, asking why she can't make herself do that. Alibaba explains that her rukh had been rewritten and reassures her that it's not her fault. Morgiana feels like she's chained, but she eventually gives in, saying that it's frustrating. Seeing her in tears, Alibaba squeezes her arm. Later on, Alibaba meets up with Aladdin. As they walk down the streets during the night, Alibaba tells him that he will take back people's free will no matter what. He restates what he had told Morgiana: that he doesn't know what the right for the world is, but he will think for himself and do what he believes he is right, whether it's trivial or weighty matters. Aladdin smiles, saying that since he's his Magi, he wanted to hear his answer. Alibaba turns to him and shakes him, saying that he's his own person. He reminds him that he's also a part of this world, and that he shouldn't say things like it's not his problem. Annoyed, he tells him he never thought of him as a magi, or a person from Alma Torran, instead seeing him as nothing but Aladdin. He says he should think more for himself, then storms away, mad. As he watches him, Aladdin thinks to himself, realising that Alibaba really hadn't ever said he had to do something because he was a magi. He remembers Alibaba's belief that him and Cassim were the same, his resolve to defy Budel when the lives of slaves were threatened, his words to the princes of the Kou Empire that it didn't matter to him whether they're slaves, criminals or members of the Kou clan, and his words to Sinbad that he was just a normal human, like him. Aladdin realises that his friend would embrace people's feelings, whoever they are. Smiling, he suddenly comes to an understanding, that this is the reason why he is his King Vessel, greater than any other. Soaring on a magic carpet above the city, the two keep talking. Aladdin explains that the Sacred Palace will have to be destroyed, saying that what is currently happening is the result of the way the Sacred Palace works. He says the rukh is divided into white and black because it's managed by the Sacred Palace, and as such, falling into depravity and the black rukh aren't necessarily bad things. He also states that as long as the Sacred Palace exists, the rukh can be controlled, which is something that shouldn't be left in anyone's hands, because everyone makes mistakes. Alibaba agrees and asks what will happen to everyone if the Sacred Palace is destroyed. Aladdin responds that the world will end up like the Dark Continent, a place which isn't affected by the rukh. He says he was searching for a way to turn the black rukh into white rukh, but ended up realising that a world where there was no difference between the two would be just as good. Alibaba says that would be a great idea, but Aladdin sadly replies that they're the only two people in the world, who want this to happen. Alibaba brings his hand to his chest, saying that he will return people's hearts to their original state, even if no one desires such a thing anymore. As they watch the world underneath in silence, a voice from above calls out to them, asking why they're getting melancholic. They look up, shocked to see Judar and Hakuryuu hovering above them. Hakuryuu says that it seems he got expelled from the great flow when he fell into depravity, making him different from the rest. Judar adds that they should be happy for it, and that if they plan to break the world, they will not let them leave without them. Happy, Aladdin and Alibaba realise that they're not the only ones left. Navigation Category:Final Arc